cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Wheaty's Q
So, everybody's doing this Q&A thing, so I thought "Why not?". Go ahead and ask any questions in the comments section of this blog, and I'll try to answer them as soon as possible. Just to get this out of the way, I will not answer: *Overly personal questions. You guys know better. *Questions about my favourite song or composer. I don't have answers for those, so just don't bother. *Questions that are obnoxious, or questions that make absolutely no sense ("is downwards upwards sideways?"). And that's it. Hooray for questions! ---- CookiesNWaffles asked: What is your best one-handed gameplay achievement? Oh, boy. Well...there are plenty of achievements I've gotten with one hand, but in my opinion, my recent achievement of getting A ranks or higher on every Level 7 song is my greatest achievement (so far). Some of those songs are absolute hell to play with one hand...the hardest of which probably being Twenty One, Shoot out, and First Gate Overdrive on Easy. ---- Clayton0139 asked: Have you gotten any TP100s (except Alive: The New World)? I generally don't go for TP 100, but I've gotten three that I know of. I got TP 100 on both difficulties of Alive: Operators (simplisic, not to hard to get), and the other when I played The Blocks We Loved on Easy (for fun, maybe?). Looking at the fact that I still haven't gotten an S on that song on Hard (I know...), that TP on Easy is just there to mock me at this point. I have a feeling I could achieve more, I just don't want to (I don't really enjoy playing on Easy). Update: I've recently achieved TP 100 on ¡Azucar! (Easy). ---- DZS9 asked: Have you MM'd Hercule one-handed yet? -smashes nearby lamp- ---- DSZ9 asked: Why are you named WheatyTruffles? Interesting story. I was at a party with my Sea Cadet Corps, and someone had brought truffles (the chocolate, not the mushroom). They tasted pretty good, and while we were there, a movie with an autumn setting was playing (I think it was Monsters University). I looked at the yellow and orange leaves, and for some reason I thought of wheat. Wheat + Truffles, and I came up with WheatyTruffles. ---- DSZ9 asked: Why did you pick that specific profile picture? The picture is the cover art for the song "Crossover" on Tone Sphere. It's a great song, and I liked the art (especially because it changes on Hard difficulty), so I decided to make it my profile picture. ---- DSZ9 asked: What's the song you really hate? I generally say that Twenty One is my most hated song, due to the difficulty. It was never really my most hated song (I've Mastered it recently anyway...). My most hated song (due to the gameplay) is The Blocks We Loved. My score on it is 949k (you serious?!), and my TP barely surpasses 95. I find it to be the hardest song in Chapter 6, beating out Bloody Purity and Colorful Skies. And no matter how much I spam at times, or how careful I am at other times, I can never do it. ---- Plattie 99 asked: Any expectations for upcoming chapters? Hmm, not sure. I definitely expect Shiki to be introduced sometime (please...), along with others like Siromaru and LeaF. I don't know about the final chapter to be introduced with the Million Download Plan (since Chap. X is at 700000, S is at 800000, and K is at 900000, there's no Chapter for 1000000 yet), but I expect it to be grand. You hear me, Rayark?! Bring in Black X White!! ---- Pit-Stain: Why are you so awesome? Cuz thas how I roll =3 CookiesNWaffles asked: Do you hope to increase or decrease the difficulty of certain Cytus songs? If I worked at Rayark, I would increase the difficulty span from 1-9 to 1-10. Songs like Zauberkugel and Do Not Wake would be demoted to Level 8, and songs like L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) and Freedom Dive would be increased to 10. Anything higher than 10 would get confusing in my opinion. ---- A Wikia contributor asked: What's your hardest Level 9 Million Master? I would say Ververg ver.B. Although not many people have much trouble with this song, it took me forever to finally Master it. And when I saw those 24000000 total points roll up for Chapter 1, the satisfaction was golden. ---- A Wikia contributor asked: Which is harder, L2A or L2B? L2B by a landslide. I can handle slower scan lines relatively well, but the massive amount of grouping and dual-hand coordination in L2B just destroys me. ---- A Wikia contributor asked: What other games have you played besides Deemo and Tone Sphere? In terms of rhythm games, the only others I've played are osu! (which I'm not very good at), and Guitar Hero (which I play at Medium difficulty, while my younger brother plays between Hard and Expert). In terms of games outside of rhythm, I'm hugely into platformers like Super Mario, and I'm also heavily into RPGs, a prime example being the SRPG Fire Emblem: Awakening. That game has sucked away about thirty hours out of my life, and I'm not even halfway through it yet. ---- A Wikia contributor asked: What's the hardest song you played on Deemo (besides Pure White)? Entrance. It's much harder than Magnolia, in my opinion. ---- Kht48 asked: Have you ever mastered a song on Cytus with any stipulation? Other than the obvious one-handed gameplay, I have played Prismatic Lollipops with several handicaps (check my user page). In terms of Mastering songs...nope. ---- Minseo2000 asked: In your opinion, what is the most energy-draining song in Cytus? Depends. In terms of physically draining, I'd pick Codename : Zero (those double notes near the end are hell for me). In terms of mentally draining, I'd pick The Blocks We Loved. I just feel defeated after playing that song... ---- Minseo2000 asked: Did you ever try throwing or smashing your phone after playing Cytus? Suprisingly, even though I've expressed a lot of rage on this Wiki, I've never been angry enough to break something after playing any game. My worst case of rage after playing Cytus simply involved punching a pillow or something stupid like that. Category:Blog posts